Down Memory Lane
by sarah-dems
Summary: An old friend shows up in Mac's life and leaves the JAG crew with a different point of view about their favorite Marine.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Down Memory Lane Spoilers: Beginning of season 8 Rating: PG Summary: An old friend shows up in Mac's life and leaves the JAG crew with different point of view about their favorite marine. Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never have, never will. This is strictly for fun and no profit will be made off of this.   
  
1425 Thursday Afternoon JAG HQ Mac's Office  
  
"I don't know what to tell you Mac. We have been over the evidence a billion times, we're losing miserably to Bud and Singer, maybe we should just settle." A worn out Cmdr. Rabb said flatly to his partner.  
  
Col. MacKenize sat back in her office chair and rubbed her face with her hands and let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Maybe your right," She said through her hands that were still on her face.  
  
Mimicking her, he put his two large hands to his face and mumbled, "I know I'm right."  
  
Mac pulled her hands down just enough to peer at her partner and laughed softy as her hands left the rest of her face.  
  
"I didn't get much sleep last night. I guess too much things on my mind."  
  
He cocked head to the right and with a puppy-dog expression, asked "Whata 'bout?"  
  
She laughed softy again and made a dramatic performance out of considering his question.  
  
"Stuff." They both laughed. After they each split with Mic and Renee, their friendship was finally getting back to normal. They would spend more and more time together in and out of the office. It was finally comfortable again. It was then that Harriet came in to Mac's office.  
  
"Excuse me ma'ma, sir. Colonel, there is a man here dressed as a knight and he is requested for 'LM'" a confused Lt. said sharing an equally confused look with Harm and Mac. Harriet than exited with them at her heels into a more confused bullpen. And just as Harriet had said, there was a knight in full armor. The knight waited until Mac was facing him completely.  
  
"Come now lass, we shall ride into the sunset over younder on my fast and noble steed." He then took of his helmet to reveal his extremely handsome face. His pale, pink lips were in a smile that was ear to ear and it reached his soft, blue eyes. The wavy, long blond hair was perfectly portioned to the rest of his face and ears. He stood at 5' 9" not much taller than Mac but was the same age as her. "What to you say, LM?" he said still smiling.  
  
Mac stood still, shocked with a hand covering her mouth. "Jay-Jay?" she asked at a whisper that everyone could hear.  
  
With a free hand and a 'clank', the knight put it across his heart and with a mockingly hurt expression said, "LM, I can't believe after all the wild times we had, you forgot about me." He faked a sniffle and pretended to cry.  
  
"Jay-Jay," "Ayea." "What are you doing here?" Mac said in disbelief. "Can't a guy come down to see his best friend?" the knight said as he soundly walked over towards Mac and kissed her hand. "My lady?"  
  
Harm's eyes watched the knight walk over and followed his hand as it touched Mac's and instantly saw red. He would be darned if any man would get near his marine. He hated everything about this guy. His history with Mac, his smile and his hair. But what was the most that got to Harm was that he was getting Mac flustered.  
  
"Ahhh, Justin, is there something that you want." "I only want you." The knight turned his head to look at Harm. "Whoa! What's up with this guy LM? He looks like he's about to hit me." Mac looked over at Harm.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ What will Harm do? What will Mac do? What type of history does Justin have with Mac? What does LM stand for? Should I continue? Will I finish Laundry Date? Please review. 


	2. Cold Defenses

Cold Defenses  
  
Disclaimer in the first chapter  
  
JAG HQ About the same time  
  
Mac looked over at Harm. "Harmon Rabb this is Justin McKennon. Justin McKennon this is Harmon Rabb." Mac said nervously. "Her boyfriend." Justin added. Harm's eyes widened so big they looked like they would fall out and Mac's cheeks flushed bright red.  
  
"NO!" she practically screamed. "Certainly not in this lifetime!" "Oh come on baby," Justin raised his metal hand to stroke Mac's cheek. "Surely you remember me, us. Girl, you're breaking my heart. The core couldn't have brainwashed you that bad." He said with a drop dead gorgeous smile that made her weak in the knees. She thought only Harm could do that.  
  
Her voice was at a whisper now. "Uhh ahh." Harm had now seen enough. He raised his own hand up and moved Justin's from her face. Anger in Harm's eyes raged. Justin watched his hand leave her face all the way down to his side and looked in the other man's eyes, the competitiveness in him raises 3 or 4 octaves. Justin turns to Harm and was about to say something to him when Mac's brain finally kicked in. "Jay, how did you get through security?" she asked, still a little dazed. Still staring at Harm's eyes he says "Pretty ok really, although the metal detector was a bit challenging." Mac gave a small laugh. "After all these years you still never miss a beat." "I got it from you hon." Was Jay's only response before Harm decided enough was enough.  
  
Harm stepped in front of the knight and his partner, his eyes intent, his gaze of manly challenge. Jay's facial expression was equivalent to the man's in front of him, still clueless as to what he or Harm were doing, but he still, after their years apart, he felt a sudden need to protect his life-long friend. It was at that moment Mac had to force her brain to work, for the second time today. "Jay, why don't you come into my office? Harm, I'm sure there is something you need to do." Her voice was not her usual Marine Commanding voice. It was one of mixed emotions and trying to compose herself. And for those reasons he did not feel comfortable leaving her alone with her past. He knew it was complicated and hurtful, but the more he thought he didn't know much about her past. He didn't ask her about it so his questions would not bring her painful memories back to the surface and she did the same for him. But it still hurt him that she didn't tell him about Justin. 


End file.
